


You're so good for me

by mimithereader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First time anal, Martinski, Sex, Stydia, enjoy haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimithereader/pseuds/mimithereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: stiles gives lydia anal while whispering in her ear some dirty talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're so good for me

“God, you’re beautiful,” Stiles moans out, long fingers sliding in and out of Lydia’s tight hole.

  
He scissors his fingers a couple more times, waiting for her to adjust enough and start pushing back against his hand. She moans loudly when he takes his hand away and he gives a short huff of laughter.  
“Impatient, are we?” he says teasingly, rummaging in the drawer of his bedside table for his lube and a condom.

  
She sits up, watching him with judging eyes and a few weeks ago that look would have had him second guessing himself. But not now. Now, he knows what he’s doing, knows what it is she likes. This is new, though. They’ve never tried anal. He tears open the condom wrapper and she leans forward, takes it from his hand, and rolls it on him slowly.

  
“Turn over,” Stiles orders. Lydia obeys easily, rolling onto her stomach. “On your knees.”

  
She does as she’s told. He places a hand on her lower back, pushing down lightly, and tugs at her hip with his other hand so she’s bent forward on her hands, ass in the air invitingly. He stops pushing her back, grabs her slim hips with both hands, and lines himself up with her entrance before pushing in slowly. She gasps at the intrusion and he manages to hold himself back enough to not immediately start thrusting until she’s ready.

  
“You okay, baby?” he asks her, thighs quivering in anticipation.

  
She nods and her quickly takes the go ahead, gripping her hipbones tight enough to leave bruises and pounding into her with a fast, steady rhythm.

  
“Do you want more?” he pants out, Lydia moans loudly in response. “Take it all, babe,” he says, pulling nearly all the way out before ramming back in.

  
She gasps at the force of it, dropping to her elbows which only serves to deepen his movements. Her head nearly hits the headboard with a particularly rough thrust so he tries switching angles. He releases his bruising grip on her hips and slides up her body, his chest pressed against the smooth plane of her back. He bends over her easily, folding into her curves as he keeps up his rhythm. He brushes gentle fingers along her forearms before sliding his hands up to entangle them with her hands that are desperately grasping at the sheets. He licks along the notches of her spine and she shivers at the cool moisture.

  
“Touch yourself,” he whispers, breath hot against the side of her neck.

  
He lets go of one of her hands and she wastes no time in slipping in under her, fingers quickly moving to rub against the wet heat between her legs, thumb massaging her clit.

  
“Yeah, just like that. Keep touching yourself. God you’re so tight.”

  
Her noises become more needy, more high-pitched and he quickens his pace as he approaches his own orgasm. It’s truly a thing of beauty when she lets out a loud and breathy Stiles as his hips stutter and jerk and they reach climax in unison. He bites down on her shoulder, just this side of painful, and gives a few more thrusts as he rides out his orgasm. His hips still and he unclenches his teeth from her skin before pressing a tender kiss to the nape of her neck.

  
“You’re so good for me, baby,” he whispers before pulling out of her and getting up to throw away the condom.

  
He climbs back onto his bed and counts his lucky stars as she presses up against his side, head pillowed on his chest.


End file.
